Destiny With Daltonic Eyes
by Lukapeta-chan
Summary: Emerald and Crimson,so diferent....The most beatiful of the forests and the most destructive of the fires. This is almost like a poem,without rimes


Emerald and Crimson,so diferent...The most beatiful of the forests and the most destructive of the fires.

Emerald the loner, never realises how many are around it,and cares about it.As the Forest, it gathers all kinds of animals, every single one depending of it's protection, but Emerald never sees,it's alway focused on it's incredibly difficult task.Oh so diferent Crimson,always surrounded by people.

What a wonderful day was when, for the first time, Emerald met Crimson, a little bit reluctant,the friendship was sealed.So diferent...so opposite from one another,but they became friends and Crimson opened Emerald's eyes.

Emerald finally realised that it had a lot of friends,it just never payed attention to such "silly things" as it says.It discovered too that Crimson was, matter of factly, really lonely, although surrounded by so many others, it was alone

Another thing that Emerald noted was that gradually Crimson was becoming more and more happy,and suddenly Crimson had changed, the Fire burned stronger beside the Forest, but oh so inocent Emerald, so naive.It didn't get the most important thing,that the reason of the new life in the Fire was itself, nor did it realise that little by little the Fire consumed the Forest

So the friendship grew and Emerald and Crimson became inseparable, the time passed,Emerald never forgetting of it's important task but now it had new friends and most importantly,Crimson had a real one.It's a shame that all stories have their up and downs...

One day a lumberman entered the domains of the Forest and Emerald's suffer began.Crimson,extremely protector, tried to catch the one who was hurting it most precious friend and here beggins the down of our story.

The Fire had been refraining itself for too long, and with the chance to free it's true nature it didn't think twice,Fire entered the Forest and slained the problem,taking a piece of the Forest with it.

Emerald saw how much the Fire had growned and how it was unrulled, and finally Forest understood that Fire was like that because of her.The animals that inhabited the forest ran away,scared by the Fire, but Forest couldn't do anything against Fire, it was her best friend, how naive...it still didn't get it.

The Fire that first started consuming the Forest was also naive on it's own way, it never realised that was happening the contrary,Emerald that consumed Crimson,digging a place in it's life,in it's heart, but although Emerald had opened the hole, it never filled it and as the hole remained empty...well...was filled with insanity.

When Crimson understood what it had done to emerald's life,how much damage it had caused,it finaly stopped the destruction.And Emerald,that have finally realised the truth, tried to tell it to Crimson but it was too late, the fire had been extinguished

Forest was hopeless,Fire wasn't burning anymore and never would, and the recent discovered truth would be forever hidden in the depths of the Forest.But our story needs a happy ending right?

Forest leaked life and regret, it wanted the heat of the fire back, needed to tell something to it,no...the Forest wasn't going to judge Fire guilty for ii's actions, nor send it away to never come back, was something much more important then that.And this was just what Crimson needed to lit the Fire up again,know that Emerald had forgived it.With a gest of forgiven from Forest,Fire came back do life and with a single line it burned with more strenght then ever.

Emerald and Crimson,so diferent...but,in this world, so alike, maybe in this strange wolrd the destiny is daltonic,thus was their disparities that had tied them together. With a simple line the friendship became something else,Forest and Fire united in one.With a simple line that will be craved in the tree's skin and that filled the hole created in Fire's core,not with insanity, but with another thing, equaly crazy but undeniably good.And is with this line that our story comes to an end:

-I think i love you..


End file.
